Coming Undone
by hiddenspikes
Summary: My name is Elena. I am reckless and impulsive-I am a hunter. I'm surrounded by death but I welcome it, it is what is most familiar and what I crave. They came out of nowhere, they are cruel, almost heartless as they kill everything they can. Needless to say, that fight isn't an easy one but we do what we can and we'll be damned if we allow them to stop us.


******Disclaimer- TVD doesn't belong to me nor do I gain anything from writing this, it is strictly for fun and entertainment purposes only. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little while ;) The Language however is mine so if you're gonna use it please ask before hand. Thank you in advance!**

**A/n-Ello my pretties' guess who's back! Yeah I know this isn't an update on one of my other three stories but let's face it boot camp does things to you and kinda makes you wanna play with violence so here we have the latest and greatest(not really) from yours truly. That being said during my down time I also completed the final chapters on without end and after they have been fixed and aren't quite so choppy they should be up. =) I know that this story is a little unorthodox but hey bear with me and I promise that Damon and Elena will end up together all happy ever after and whatnot like I'm prone to do and Katherine wont lay a hand on Damon either, its Stefan only for her all the way =). That being said I think I've ranted enough, yes there is a weird language down there and no I am not gonna tell you what it mean…yet, I will later you just can't know it yet. Anyways as always thank you in advance for your reviews/favorites/follows, they mean the world to me and help me to keep writing. Until next time happy reading.**

**-Jayden**

The year is now 2013 and the world as most people know it has ceased to exist. Mystic Falls, the city that I grew up in is now a shadow of what it used to be, the buildings mostly abandoned, tattered and decomposing. The once populated city is now almost empty. Human Population 100 a small number but we seem like more because of them…It's them that I hunt. My name is Elena. I am reckless and impulsive, but above all that I am a hunter. I'm surrounded by death but I welcome it, it is what is most familiar and what I crave. My sister Katherine is all that I have left; the world is nearly empty, the rest of civilization slowly withering away until there was nothing much left, only us, Caroline and Bonnie, my fellow hunters, and them. They came out of nowhere, their skin as pale as snow and their eyes a startling red that nearly glowed in the darkness, the black veins bleeding from under their eyes giving them the appearance of demons. They called themselves vampires. Dawning from the beginning of man they are cruel, almost heartless as they slowly drain away the little bit of life left in our small city. The other girls and I do what we can to keep our world from crumbling completely, to keep man from becoming a myth like they are so desperately trying to make us. Needless to say, that fight isn't an easy one, we've had more casualties then we'd even care to admit, but we do what we can. Klaus, our leader tries to be strong, to hold us together but even he is sinking down into the depression that has a firm grip on the rest of us. It's only a matter of time until we too, disappear completely.

* * *

Chapter 1

Rain was falling silently, steadily from the sky as Elena looked down over the side of the building at the darkened streets, the mountains a black blur in the distance. Patrol wasn't something that she exactly wanted to be doing but they each did their part to help and tonight just happened to by her lucky one. The power had been shut off once again, the sirens in the distance casting mulit-colored shadows across the streets, distorting the view but still she couldn't draw her eyes away, couldn't take a break from her watch, the other girls wouldn't either. Across the street in a building identical to the one that she was resting on top of waited the other hunters. Always on edge, their nights off were no different than the nights of patrol. A brief light flashed across the sky, Katherine silhouetted against one of the windows, her blond hair looking almost like a halo in the near complete darkness. The sudden thud of footsteps below her drew her attention to the shock of bright red hair and the trail of a black trench coat as they ran down the sidewalk, the scream of the young woman they were chasing echoing in her ears. There wasn't even a moment's hesitation before she was jumping, bending her knees to absorb the shock as her feet hit the pavement. The sharp sound had him turning, his red veined eyes focusing on her, a sneer covering what would have been perfect lips if not for the monster that it was attached too. The metal of the daggers in the sheaths on her thighs burned as she dragged the weapons out one leg moving behind the other in a fighter's stance. He laughed the sound almost eerily melodic his fangs glistening white and dangerous looking.

Her first dagger hit the floor in front of him, mere inches away from his foot, a clear warning that she wasn't going to play, that she was there for a fight, but he didn't heed it, instead he all but charged at her, his body moving in almost a blur. As he flew at her, she dodged to the side, barely missing the razor sharp fangs he had aimed at her throat, a gasp of breath, near silent in volume escaping her, before he was turning back towards her, and everything that once seemed slowed down suddenly sped up, a snarl like growl coming from his lips. The vampires, no matter how young had always been stronger than any of the hunters would care to admit, and this one, young-looking as he was, was no exception. She dove to the side not waiting to see how close he could get to her, her hands reaching for the other blade that lay close to the floor, fingers curling around the hilt just as he latched onto her back his teeth sinking into her arm, four small puncture wounds that hurt more than anything that she'd ever felt. The scream the escaped from the vampire's lips echoed down the nearly empty street a moment later when her blade pierced his arm, her weight thrown into his body to push him to the floor. He snarled his lips curled back over his teeth as he looked at her, eyes wild. She crouched down over him her legs straddling his thighs as she pressed her other blade down against his neck. Any movements from him and he would slit his own throat.

"Elena are you okay?" The soft trill of Caroline's British accent sounded from one of the higher windows on the building, her blond head appearing to look down at Elena. She nodded not surprised when one of the doors from the apartment building opened and Katherine was out by her sister's side, her face a mask of concern.

"He got you." Katherine whispered her fingers moving to trace over the four gash marks from his fangs on Elena's arm. She shrugged moving slightly off to the side of the vampire beneath her as Bonnie appeared next to Katherine, a set of shackles entwined with vervain leaves held in her hands. He struggled as the chains were brought closer to him, the copper sanguine scent of blood hitting their noses as Elena's weapon started to dig into his throat.

"Hold still!" She growled twisting her blade in his arm, smiling slightly as he howled out in pain. No matter how many times she had seen it or smelled it, nothing prepared her for the scent of burning flesh that rose from the vampire the moment that the cuffs were wrapped around his wrists. He started to struggle harder then, screams of pain leaving his lips as he attempted to get away from the object that was causing him so much pain but was unable too as Bonnie tightened the shackles on his wrists.

"Get him into the house!" Klaus looked downright furious as he glared at the three girls from the door that Bonnie had left wide open. Elena crawled completely off of the young vampires lap casting cold chocolate eyes towards Klaus in a glare of her own. While everyone respected him as not only their leader but also the husband of Caroline, Klaus just flat out creeped her out. She couldn't place it but there was just something about him that didn't sit right with her.

"Good job Elena." She smirked slightly as she congratulated herself on a job well done, sliding past Klaus her mocking reply echoing in his ears as she did, "oh it was nothing guys, all in a day's work, besides you would have done the same for me. But hey it was a pretty cool capture right?"

Katherine rolled her eyes as she passed by Elena a slight cuff to her head a reminder not to push things too far with their self-proclaimed leader. She sighed and turned back towards the house, her weapons wiped off on her jeans to clear them of the bright red liquid. Sighing slightly she resigned herself to the need for stitches in her arm, yet again.

"You just have to taunt them don't you." Caroline chastised as she reached for the thread in her small case. Elena shrugged her shoulders hopping up onto the metal table against the far wall of the room.

"It makes things more interesting that way." She shrugged as Caroline narrowed her eyes at her, lips drawn into a firm thin line. "Nothing quite like a pissed off vampire to get the blood pumping."

"Don't play with fire Elena or you're going to get somebody hurt, or worse, killed." Elena nodded shrugging off the holsters strapped to her arms, her weapons never too far from her fingertips as Caroline started to work on her arm. She barely noticed the sting of the needle passing through her skin, the thin silver scars that crossed the majority of her body, proof that she had been in that situation more than once.

"What are you going to do with him?" the question was innocent enough: her catch, her interrogation. Shrugging her shoulders and pushing blood stained hair back out of her face she hopped off of the table the moment that Caroline was done with the stitches.

"Let's see how much we can make the piggy squeal shall we." Caroline rolled her eyes as Elena smiled, but she didn't say anything, instead she followed her over to the stairs leading down to the basement, pulling the heavy metal door closed behind them as they started down the stairs. It wouldn't do the neighbors any good to hear the screams.

"Answer me!" The words were nearly shouted into the face of the young vampire that Elena had captured. She was more than a little flustered after several hours of interrogating him and the same response in a strange language that she wouldn't ever begin to try and translate. "Where are the others?"

"Grucier di akash nadal mordet. Deram slavis ade nernickrotekt exterios." He hissed out and then he was laughing, ugly teeth blackened with blood bared for the others and her to see, "Dyanath romancia."

"Where are they?" Elena demanded once more, slamming her weapon down into the vampires shoulder as she finally lost her temper. Again. To her side Katherine flinched, her hand reaching up to grip her arm in the place that Elena had stabbed, her expression one of sympathy pain.

"Like I'd ever tell you." The vampire spit the blood in his mouth out at Elena, his lips then curling into a slow smile, insanity written in his eyes. From behind Elena, Klaus growled his blue eyes narrowed into slits.

"Just kill him already Elena, it's not like he's going to tell you anything anyways." Katherine cocked her eyebrow as she glanced back at Klaus, Elena's lip curling into a sneer as the weapon in her hand dripped the bright red blood of the vampire onto the floor. He could barely force out a scream as Elena shoved her weapon back into his shoulder, the squelch as it sank into his skin making her smile. A slight tap to her shoulder had Elena turning around to find Bonnie holding out a handful of ground vervain leaves out to her.

"This should help." She murmured before stepping back towards Caroline once more, knowing the smell that would soon be coming from the vampire the moment that the plant made contact with his open wounds.

"I'm going to give you one more chance." Elena whispered crouching down before the vampire her head cocked to the side, the blood staining her hair poof of how hellish the night had been so far. "Tell me what I want to know."

"Go to hell" The vampire snarled, and Elena losing her tempter once more, barely flinched as she pushed the ground up leaves into his wounds, her lips curling into a slow smile as the smell of burning flesh and the sizzle of his skin filled the room. He spluttered out, his lips stained with blood as he bit down hard enough for his fangs to pierce the skin, eyes wild as he fought against his chain. Elena let out a slow breath twisting the weapon in his shoulder her hair falling down into her eyes as she regarded the vampire through eyes narrowed into slits.

"Are we gonna play nice yet?" She whispered tugging out her blade, and watching with satisfaction as the wound on the vampires shoulder didn't even begin to heal. He shook his head; chest rising in rapid movements as he struggled to breathe past the pain, eyes squeezed shut.

"Dyanath romancia." He repeated through gritted teeth finally opening his eyes after a few seconds. Elena rolled her eyes before she shoved her weapon into his thigh with as much force as she could muster.

"Wrong answer princess." Licking her bottom lip she twisted the weapon in his leg as he once again began to howl with the pain. "I can keep this going all night, just try me." Katherine shook her head moving forward her hand resting down on Elena' shoulder. Enough was enough.

"Come on Lena, don't draw it out, just put him outta his misery already, we aren't like them, we don't torture people." Elena growled shrugging off her sister's hand before glancing back at her.

"Well maybe it's time we started." Klaus snorted the corner of his lips curling into a smile, almost like he was amused by the scene playing out in front of him.

"She has a point Katherine; we've done it your way, now it's time to start doing it hers. Who knows it could be a miracle and they'll actually start talking if you do." Klaus shrugged his shoulder before reaching for Caroline's hand, "let's leave Elena to her work girls, I'm sure she'll get something from him eventually." Katherine hesitated a moment looking down at her younger sister before shrugging and turning towards the stairs, following Klaus and the other girls out.

* * *

The steam was rolling out of the shower in waves as Elena stood under the spray trying to ease her stiff muscles and get the blood matted in her hair out. Four hours and still the vampire hadn't said anything more than the few lines that he had kept repeating over and over.

Dyanath Romancia

"What does that even mean?" She growled out, slamming her fist into the warm tile, staring in fascination as it crumbled beneath her hand.

"Lena what's going on in there?" The sudden knock had Elena jumping, her eyes wide as she looked over her shoulder, trying to remember if she had locked the door behind her.

"Nothing!" she called out as she starred down at her hand and the pieces of tile protruding from it. Swearing at herself she pulled out the shards and wrapped herself in a towel before moving into her room and cocking an eyebrow at her sister. "What do you want?" The words were out of Elena' mouth the moment that she opened the door, wrapping her towel tighter around her body.

"What was with you tonight?" Katherine sat down on Elena' bed her eyebrows drawn together in a look of concern. "You never are violent and then the next thing I know is you're torturing someone, it's not like you Lena."

"Please, like you know what I'm like." Elena snorted reaching up to hook her parent's necklace back around her neck. "you're too busy with Katherine this and Klaus that to care about what's going on with me so don't suddenly start pretending like you give a damn."

Katherine flinched biting down on her bottom lip.

"I care about you a lot Lena; you're the only family that I have left. But what you did to that vampire, it wasn't you."

"You mean what I'm going to do to that vampire." Elena' lips curled into a cruel smirk as she watched her sister, "he didn't tell me what I wanted so I'm letting him heal for the night and come morning he's in for a world of pain."

Katherine stepped forward her eyes wide with disbelief as she looked over her sister.

"What's wrong with you?" she finally snapped sitting down on the edge of Elena' bed.

"There is nothing wrong with me, Katerina," Elena grinned at the look of hurt and betrayal that crossed her sister's face as she called her by her real name, a name that they swore they would forget the moment that they became hunters. "Now leave it be and get outta my room."

Katherine stood with a look of defeat before shaking her head.

"I will figure out what's going on with you Lena and I will fix it whether you want me too or not."

Elena rolled her eyes before shrugging and tugging open her bedroom door.

"Can't fix anything if there is nothing wrong with me." She shrugged again watching her sister walk out her door before slamming the door with a satisfying boom.

* * *

January 5, 2013

This battle that we've been fighting doesn't seem to be getting us anywhere. Klaus promises us each passing day that things are going to get better but I think even he is getting to the point where he no longer believes it. The Vampires are growing in numbers, newborns popping up all around us each one more violent and destructive then the last. Those of us that are fighting against them are fading quickly, slaughtered in great numbers until only I and the other hunters are going to be left. They are growing more confident, coming into our homes, destroying everything that they can get their hands on; I fear that everything that we are fighting for will fail. Every question that we have asked the few vampires that we have caught have been met with silence or answers spit back at us in a language that we can't even begin to comprehend. We have no idea what is going on in the outskirts of the city, but the screams that echo at night when the world should be silent only point to more trouble than we can handle. I fear that this will be the end of us that we will not survive for much long but for the sake of everyone else, I pray that we do.

* * *

"Now, we're gonna try this one more time…" It was barely after sunrise and Elena was once more down in the basement for the fourth day in a row. One of her weapons twirled in her hand as she knelt down in front of the vampire, her chocolate colored hair smartly pulled back from her face to keep the blood from it. "How many of there are you and where are they."

The vampire cocked an eyebrow before smirking as he leaned back in the chair as far as the chains would allow him too.

"Like I'd tell you anything." Elena snarled shoving her knife into the vampire's leg, frowning as he barely moved, his brows drawn together in a look of concentration. "You're gonna have to do better than that hunter, that was barely a scratch."

"You will tell me what I need to know!" Elena snarled her lips pulled back over her teeth as she regarded the bleeding vampire with unrestrained fury. He full on laughed then, his teeth stained red from the cut on his bottom lip where his fully bared fangs had pierced the skin.

"Like I'd tell you anything hunter." He murmured his face betraying none of the pain that he was feeling. Elena swore before lashing out, an almost smile crossing her features as the young vampires head went tumbling to the ground with a sickening squelch. Licking her lips she stood before making her way towards the stairs and up into the kitchen, her knife dangling limply from her fingers. The grunts coming from the room that they had turned into a gym showed her where the other hunters were and they didn't disappoint.

Clothed in their battle gear each girl had her weapon drawn a look of fierce determination in her eyes as they circled each other slowly, trying to anticipate where the next strike would come from. Against the far wall Klaus sat on a balance beam, his eyes darting from one girl to the next occasionally making a comment about their forms or their stances. He cocked an eyebrow when Elena walked in before reaching up to touch his cheek with a smirk. Elena frowned before reaching up to swipe her hand along her one cheek, the frown deepening when her hand touched wet skin.

"Is it done then?" He questioned hopping off of the beam and walking to stand next to her, the other girls so caught up in what they were doing that they had yet to have noticed Elena enter the room. She nodded before shrugging.

"He wasn't going to say anything so I got rid of him." Klaus shrugged before licking his lip.

"That works." Nodding towards the other girls he pushed her shoulder, "Just because you already killed one of them today doesn't mean you're getting out of training…gear up." Elena nodded and headed towards the far back corner of the room where they kept their training gear, weapons that were nearly identical to the ones they actually used, but ground down to cause more bruising them actual damage. The cool leather suit that she practiced with felt good against her skin, a welcome relief from the heat of the room. Setting her bloodied weapon onto the workbench she reached over to draw two of the dulled knives, flipping them slightly to test the weight of the handles. Bending down she started to stretch, getting ready to train with the other girls, when a sudden whoosh and a sharp crack signaled one of Caroline's whips sailing past her cheek, barely missing her skin.

Game On.

Smiling to herself she turned quickly from her crouch, her knife leaving her hand in a quick release, the metal glistening slightly as it sailed towards Caroline. Caroline ducked narrowly avoiding the blunt weapon and Elena paused a moment to gloat before she was falling through the air and hitting the mat on the floor with a hard smack, a red faced and slightly out of breath Bonnie standing above her, the padded end of her stave pressed against Elena' throat.

"Eyes open at all times," She chided softly, applying a little more pressure with the end of her weapon, "We don't have time out in the field to gloat over each victory." The sharp clang of metal hitting metal rang out in the room as Katherine pounced on Bonnie from the back, her sia slipping down Bonnie's stave, tugging the hard material away from Elena' throat.

"And we don't have time to be talking about lessons either." Katherine smirked as she successfully unarmed Bonnie of one of her weapons. Bonnie shrugged as if to say 'touché' before she was swinging the other metal stave towards Katherine in a move that Elena had seen practiced time and time again. Sitting up on her elbows she watched the other girls dance around the room, their movements almost liquid like, hypnotizing in its own way.

"Lena! Get moving…" Elena huffed out a breath before she was back on her feet and moving back towards the other girls for another round of bruises.

* * *

Elijah was furious as he paced the grounds in the old cemetery. His hands clasped firmly behind his back to keep from striking out at his brother's with each smart remark that they made.

"Where is he?" He snarled, striking out at one of the tombstones and watching with satisfaction as it crumbled. The young vampire that Elijah had sent to gather information on Klaus had yet to return and the longer it took for him to show his ugly mug the worse Elijah's temper was becoming. He was for the most part a patient man but the young vampire who had yet to return was trying what little patience  
he had left.

"Maybe the hunters got him." Damon sounded almost amused as he sat above one of the crypts, his shaggy black hair hanging in front of startling blue eyes. "Their probably torturing him as we speak."

Elijah shook his head as he tried not to think about it, barely concealed fury written in his eyes as he whirled around to glare at his brother.

"Let's hope for all our sakes that they haven't or that that little boy knows when to keep his mouth shut." Damon's head snapped to the side as the soft thud of shoes in the wet grass of the cemetery caught his attention. Around the corner came Elijah's wife, her chest heaving as she attempted to catch her breath from the run.

Elijah's wife was beautiful, for a human at least that's what Damon thought, but more than anything he admired how willing she was to help them.

"They took the bait." She murmured reaching up to cup her hand along the back of Elijah's neck, her teeth sliding along her bottom lip, "Trevor is now in with the girls and Klaus, after that I couldn't keep in touch with him and I don't know what happened from there. For all we know they could have killed him."

Elijah growled his whole body tensing while Damon cocked an eyebrow as if to say, I told you so.

"So what now?" he muttered as Elijah shrugged.

"We lure the girls out on our own." Damon grinned before licking his lips.

"How do you suggest we do that?" from the far corner Stefan spoke up for the first time, his thumb stroking over his bottom lip.

"I think I can help with that one." Sage, Elijah's wife spoke as she pulled away from him to glance around the grounds at the six vampires, "just leave it to me."

"This should be fun."

* * *

Elena was in the living room stretching her sore muscles when there was a sudden knock on the front door of the building. Groaning she stood and moved towards the door, pulling her weapons from their sheaths as she moved, her muscles protesting each move that she made. Glancing through the spy hole she studied the tall lanky red haired woman, her eyes jetting from behind the human to see if there was anything else waiting for her to open the door. When the girl got impatient Elena dragged open the door once more and cocked an eyebrow looking over the girl.

"Can I help you?" She muttered folding her arms across her chest, her dangerous looking knives pointed down but kept unsheathed just in case she needed them at a moment notice.

"I was told that if I needed help you were the one to come too." The woman murmured, her bright green eyes looking down at the floor, "Am I in the right place?" Elena cocked an eyebrow before finally stepping to the side to let the human pass by.

"Come on in, I guess." She muttered closing the door behind the woman before shrugging, "let me grab the others and we can go from there."

Sage nodded her eyes glancing slowly around the room taking in everything as slowly as she could to not draw any suspicion to herself as the brunette headed hunter took off up the stairs the daggers in her hands being slipped back into their holsters as she moved. Sitting down on the edge of the couch Sage looked around her eyes narrowed slightly as she tried to find any hint of Trevor.

"Who in the world would have told her to come to us…"The familiar drawl of Klaus as he moved down the stair had Sage's hands clenching into fists, in a want to lash out against him. Sitting back she tried to relax, it wouldn't do her or Elijah any good if they caught her this early into the game, first they needed to figure out what Klaus was up too.

Sage was silent as the four hunters filed into the room, their bodies all tense their hands resting on one of each of their respective weapons. Sage bit on her lip as one of the hunters stepped forward the hand that wasn't on one of her whips outstretched towards her.

"I'm Caroline." She smiled and Sage had to hold back a shudder as she took in the girl in front of her with the long blond hair and the leather dress, the twin whips wrapped around her shoulders, "welcome into our home." Sage's eyes darted to the other girls, the tall lean blond with the twin sias strapped to her forearms, the shorter brunette that answered the door for her with the twin knives in her hands and finally the short black-haired pixie with the long metal stave gripped firmly behind her back, they all looked intimidating and mentally she wondered why she had come up with this idea in the first place- she was in no position to be able to take on four extremely well trained hunters, and that didn't include him. Klaus smirked as he stepped forward holding out his hand towards her, and from the lethal look in his eyes she could tell that he knew who she was.

"I'm Klaus." He muttered and Sage swallowed glancing over him. He looked different then the last time that she had seen him but then again it had been several years since she had last looked at him, and even then it had been very fleeting. "I'm sorry I don't believe I caught your name."

"Sage." Sage licked her lips before she was looking down at the floor, "Those things, whatever they were took my husband, and we were just outside of town when they grabbed him from inside the car. He struck out at them and told me to run, so I did as fast as I could back towards the city, screaming at the top of my lungs as I did. One of the store owners on the edge of town heard me and took me into protect me from whatever those things were. I didn't know what to do, he told me to come here that you would help me." Sage leaned forward, her shoulders shaking as she tried her best to look like she was crying, remembering the first time that had met Elijah. He had dragged her abusive husband out of the car and killed him in front of her. She was half surprised when the tears actually started to fall, not for the loss of her husband, but for the freedom that Elijah had granted her, for that she would forever be indebted to him, "Please, help me, I need my husband I don't know what I'd do without him." Elena cocked an eyebrow before sitting down on the edge of one of the couches her hand pushing her dark red hair back from her face.

"Ric is located on the edge of the town, he runs that one gas station, not that many people stop by there anymore, he might be the one to have told her that she should come to us." Katherine shrugged looking over her younger sister, her hands reaching up to rub the back of her neck.

"He might of Lena, but then again the Vampires could have sent her, it could be a trap to get us out in the open. Tell her that if she helps them she could get her husband back."

Elena snorted before rolling her eyes.

"Katherine please, she doesn't have the balls to do something like that, I mean, God, look at her." Sage frowned before she could help herself and stood up, biting down firmly on her bottom lip to keep from lashing out.

"Are you guys gonna help me or should I try and do it myself?" She demanded.

Elena shrugged before looking over her fellow hunters her hands resting against her waist.

"I'm not doing anything, it wouldn't hurt to help." Slowly one by one the other girls nodded until Elena smiled turning towards the door, "well what are we waiting for, let's get out there to kick some vampire a-"

Klaus cleared his throat from the corner of the room before shaking his head.

"Much as I would love to let you girls go running out there head first, it would be stupid, you don't know near enough to take on something like that," he folded his arms across his chest and rolled his neck slightly, "give us until tomorrow morning Miss Sage and the girls will be at your disposal, until then however girls, its back to the training room you have a lot to learn between now and tomorrow."

The moment the door was closed behind Sage; Klaus was rounding on the girls, his lips drawn into a thin line as he watched them.

"There is a lot about those Vampires that you don't know, "He all but snarled his eyes narrowing in anger, "so unless you have a death wish of some sort you better be prepared to fight for your life tomorrow cause they aren't going to make this easy on you at all." The girls followed as he made his way back towards the training room, not exactly looking for the next round of bruises they were going to gain but knowing that it was necessary in order to be ready for the fight the next day.

"The vampires are old, beyond what you can even begin to believe." He began walking over to the whiteboard in the corner of the room where they kept track of their training hours and wiping it clean, "but more than that, they're strong, stronger than anything you've ever faced before and if it's the six originals then you girls are nowhere close to being ready." Elena' eyebrows drew together as the girls took seats on the various benches around the room, leaving her the hard training mat to stretch across.

"What do you mean six originals?" she questioned as she propped herself up on her elbows looking up across Klaus, "and how do you know so much about them?"

Klaus rolled his eyes before he was writing six names across the board in his perfect handwriting, underlining each as he went.

"Elijah, Damon, Stefan, Kol, Finn and Jeremy are the six originals of their kind. They are cruel sadistic monsters and they are going to be impossible to beat," Klaus shrugged, "should any of them be there you run, they won't hesitate to kill you and even if it's all four of you girls against one of them, you still will not win." Elena narrowed her eyes into glare at Klaus as she growled.

"So much for having faith in us Klaus." She spat before rolling her eyes, "we could take them if we wanted too. I'm sure they aren't that strong." Klaus rolled his own eyes as Katherine reached over to cuff the back of Elena' head, her lips drawn into a thin line.

"It's not that I don't trust you girls, Lena, I just know the vampires better. Elijah is the leader and the oldest of the bunch and with all the research that we've done on them we still don't know how old he is or where he came from, only that Kol as he now calls himself is Elijah' second in command and the second oldest and he's from Vampire Rome. Elijah has been around for a significant while longer then Kol."

Elena drew her eyebrows together before letting out a breath.

"So are all of the originals male?"

Klaus snorted before shaking his head.

"No, at one time there were eight originals, Rebekah and Niklaus. The twins are two people that we happen to know a lot about. It was from them that we were able to study the vampires, to learn their weaknesses. The twins were young when they were turned, barely into their twenties. Niklaus was always the calm and collected one, Rebekah killed to kill; she had fun in the hunt. Niklaus was more calculated he like to draw out his kills, to mess with his prey before he finally killed them…that's how he came up with the brilliant idea to start taking human women in for…"Klaus paused looking decidedly uncomfortable before shrugging,"…relations. Rebekah didn't like it, she said that he was playing with his food that the women that he was taking in were beneath them, she warned him that one day he would fall for one of is girls and when that day come he wouldn't be able to kill them and that she would be stuck cleaning up his mess. Well low and behold Rebekah was right and there came along a woman named Christine that Niklaus fell in love with, so Rebekah doing what she promised cleaned up Niklaus' mess, killing Christine in front of him. Niklaus swore vengeance and killed Rebekah for what she had done. Elijah having made a law centuries before not to kill any of the vampires for how few of them therer were killed Niklaus to keep a blood feud from breaking out. After that a new law was made in its place, protecting the humans that have been bonded to a vampire from being slaughtered in hope of keeping what happened to the twins from happening again." Caroline tilted her head as she watched her husband, curiosity getting the better of her.

"What do you mean bonded?" Klaus shook his head, his curly dirty blond hair falling down into his eyes.

"Blood bonds are when a Vampire feeds their blood to a willing human making them as strong as a vampire but able to move about during the day. So long as the Vampire is alive the human will live for thousands of years, never getting sick, never aging, and never dying." Klaus tilted his head watching as all the girls stared at him with looks of disgust written in their eyes.

"You mean people willingly do that?" Elena demanded after a few moments of tense silence, her teeth worrying her bottom lip.

Klaus nodded before shrugging his head as he watched his girls, glad that they were as revolted by the thought of a human siding with the Vampires as he was.

"People have been doing that for thousands of years," Klaus turned to write down Rebekah and Niklaus on the white board before he crossed them out showing that the two were no longer in existence, "we believe that the Originals keep a few blood bonded humans around them to do their dirty work but the only one that we have proof of at the moment is Jenna, Jeremy's mother. Elijah blood bonded her back before Jeremy was turned as incentive for Jeremy to do it. Apart from that we know they are there we just don't have names."

The girls all nodded lost in the history of the lesson wondering how there was no way that they could have known any of it ahead of time.

"But just because Jenna is the only one that we know about doesn't mean that there aren't hundreds more. You must always be on guard girls or you will end up dead."

* * *

Rebekah exhaled as she stood at the edge of one of the bluffs looking down at the vast city below, her trained eyes seeing past the darkened streets to the creatures wandering about. Dropping her cigarette butt she ground it out with the heel of her black boot, the corner of her lip curling into a snarl. Three hundred years of tracking and she had finally managed to find Niklaus the insolent brother that had dared to betray her. Licking the nicotine off of her lips she turned back towards the snapping of brush behind her.

"What do you want Elijah," Her tone was almost bored as she cocked one of her blond eyebrows at him, the silver stud bolted through the skin winking slightly in the moonlight.

"It's been a long time Bekah." He chuckled slightly before shrugging, "but then again you've been busy or so I've been told." Rebekah smirked as she pushed her blond hair back over her shoulders revealing the well tattooed skin of her neck and shoulder.

"An orphanage here, and orphanage there, it's not like I haven't cleaned up after myself Elijah." She giggled flashing her fangs at him before shrugging, "you'd think I was Niklaus with the way you're looking at me." Elijah growled his eyes narrowing into a glare as he took in the younger of the twins.

"Niklaus will get what is coming to him soon enough Bekah and you know it will." Rebekah rolled her eyes her hands settling down on her hips.

"That's what you always say Elijah and I have yet to see it." She snorted slightly reaching into the back pocket of her black jeans to pull out another of her cigarettes and light it up, "how about you let me deal with my brother and you take care of your darling little Sage." Elijah shook his head as he watched her before swearing.

"How do you know about Sage?" He grit out between clenched teeth. Rebekah smirked before shrugging.

"I have my sources pet, I wasn't coming in after my brother uninformed now was I." she shook her head taking another drag of her cigarette before turning away from Elijah to face the city once more, "You're boring me…go away." Elijah growled slowly before turning, not willing or ready to fight when he had an important day ahead of him if what Sage was saying about the hunters was true. "Oh and Elijah…"Rebekah's voice came tauntingly from in front of him, "I'd stay outta my way if I were you."

* * *

There was dust flowing on either side of the car as the girls made their way towards the outer edges of the city, their music blaring the windows down. Sure they were drawing a lot of attention to themselves but the figured it was daylight, the Vampires wouldn't be out anyways they might as well have some fun while they were at it. Elena gave a soft laugh as she slammed on the breaks bringing the stolen car they were in to a sudden halt; the tires skidding slightly on the loose gravel.

Turning off the engine the girls silenced the car before stepping out onto the forested surface, their hands going to each of their respective weapons. Like Klaus had drilled into their heads the night before it was better to be on constant alert and never let their guards down then to end up dead.

"I don't see anything." Katherine muttered tilting her head to the side as she reached up to adjust her sunglasses. Elena snorted kicking slightly at one of the weeds.

"Not like there's much out here to see." The bell on the gas station chimed as the door opened and Ric walked out, his hand cupped above his eyes so he could see in the blinding sunlight.

"Lena is that you?" he half yelled out stumbling forward slightly on the broken concrete of the sidewalk. Elena rolled her eyes before she was walking towards him, her posture relaxing slightly.

"I need your help with something." She started her hands going into her back pockets as she tried to relax, "I'm told you watched someone get dragged from a car a little while ago…we need to know which direction he was pulled in." Ric shook his head rubbing the back of his neck, his eyes having adjusted to the sunlight before he was nodding out towards the great salt lakes a frown marring his lips.

"Out that direction." He muttered shifting from foot to foot as he turned to look back at Elena, "towards the old ruins. Good luck, that poor guys probably deader than a doornail by now." Elena nodded and sucked on her bottom lip.

"His wife is still looking for him, its better we go in there then she does, were less likely to get killed." Elena shrugged before she was walking back towards the car, nodding for the other girls to get back in to the car, her hands pushing her dark brown hair back, "thanks for the info Ric, I owe you one." With that she climbed back into the car and started up the engine once more, making her way towards old mystic falls or the old ruins as Ric liked to call it, and singing along to the old cd as they went.

"Dear Lord this is depressing." Caroline muttered as she leaned slightly out the back window of the small car looking at the buildings that were crumbling around her. Elena nodded as she pulled to a stop looking at the ruins of an Elementary school, even the metal of the playground was bent and broken.

"Where should we start?" Katherine asked as the hunters climbed from the car. Elena shrugged and nodded towards the four way stop in front of them at the dead center of the city.

"Pick one direction and we'll each head out that way, we'll figure it out no worries." She shrugged before moving towards the falls, the slight swish of her leather holsters rubbing against each other as she walked a reminder of what she was looking out for. The other girls voiced their agreements before they were walking away as well, each in their own directions. The first three buildings that Elena checked were empty, devoid of any life and covered in dust. Rubbing the back of her neck Elena continued on towards the back of the building wondering how it would be possible for the Vampires to have taken Sage's husband here when there was no signs of life at all. It wasn't until she had entered the fourth house that she finally found some sign of life, footprints in the dust that lead to a set of stairs leading downwards. Leaving the front door open Elena took a slow breath and drew her weapons from their sheaths before she started down the stairs taking each step on her tip toes to avoid making any noise. At the bottom of the stairs Elena' hand snapped up to cover her mouth and cover her gasp as she took in the sight of a dozen newborn vampires curled around each other, their eyes closed as they slept. Gritting her teeth against the feeling of hate for retreating but knowing that she couldn't handle it on her own she slowly made her way back up the stairs and into the sunlight foyer.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my home." Whirling around Elena' eyes settled on the Vampire standing in the doorway, sunlight filtering around him. Eyes wide Elena barely hesitated before she was rushing forward, her knives slashing down in an arc.

* * *

Katherine had barely finished with her side of the town and was headed back towards the main road to check on Elena when she heard the scream. Heart picking up pace in her chest she broke into a run, skidding to a stop as she watched her sister being flung out the front door of one of the houses, the vampire behind her following out, his jaw opened in a wide hiss.

"Katherine run!" Elena screamed barely glancing at her sister before she was drawing the weapons on her thighs, her body shifting into form as she barely missed the second vampire that came out the door at her.

Katherine hesitated a moment, debating ignoring the words of her sister until suddenly there were dozens of vampires flowing out of the houses, drawn to the scent of Elena's blood as it flowed freely down her arm.

"Get the others." Katherine swore as she turned on her heel, the crunching of gravel drawing the attention of the feral, blood starved looking vampires as she made her way down the street, screaming for the other hunters as she went. She nearly sighed in relief when Caroline and Bonnie appeared at the end of the street, each of them reaching for their own weapon as she ran towards them. A growl over her shoulder was the only warning that she had before she was being thrown onto her stomach, the sharp fangs of the vampire tearing into the tender skin of her shoulder, the agony making her vision blur and her body tense up. The scream of pain that left Katherine's lips was silent as the  
Vampire reared back to strike again. Bracing herself for the inevitable torture she was completely taken by surprise when the sharp Crack sounded next to her ear and the sudden waterfall of blood poured down over her shoulder and into her blond hair staining it crimson red. The warm liquid along with the pain made her stomach roll, the nausea a welcome feeling helping to remind her that she was alive, a moment of hesitation and she wouldn't have been.

Drawing her sias from her arms Katherine rolled onto her back, knocking the Vampire off of her and stabbing her weapon deep into his throat in one solid move, finishing the job that Caroline had started, the vampire above her struggling as he tried to clench together the gaping skin at his throat, the sizzle of cooking meat from the Vervain on her weapon making Katherine's nose wrinkle with disgust. With barely a second to breath she struggled to her feet, dizzy from blood loss but needing to survive, if only for her sister, as another Vampire came after her. In the distance she watched as vampire after Vampire threw themselves at Elena, one by one piling themselves on top of her, the sickening crunching of bones having her wonder whether there would be anything left of her sister when she got a hold of her.

After that things began to blur, blood flowing freely and steadily down her torso, tainting her skin and making her feel disgusted with herself, and yet she kept pushing forward, one vampire after the other, the feeling of being unable to protect her younger sister settling deep in her stomach, making her feel heavy with the weight of the guilt. Finally when it felt like there wasn't going to be much  
more she could handle there was a sickening crunch as the metal end of Bonnie's stave connected with the skull of an vampire and then, blessed silence. Wiping the blood from her face Katherine ignored the screaming protests of her body and looked for her sister, her heart feeling like it would stop in her chest when she realized that Elena was nowhere to be seen, the vampires had taken her.

* * *

Elena came too slowly. First there was noise, then a little color, shapes slowly emerging out of the darkness until finally she could start to make out the people surrounding her. The one closest to her knelt down, his hands resting on her thighs as he regarded her through narrowed bright green eyes, slightly hidden behind long strands of sandy blond hair.

"Wakey, wakey, " He chucked slightly, the noise sharp sounding as he reached up to slap her roughly on the cheek, "Come on love, open those pretty eyes for me." Elena snarled, her frame tensing as she moved to jump at him, coming up short as she realized that her body had been tied to a chair with leather restraints that didn't look like she had any chance of breaking. The blond laughed, leaning back to regard her as she struggled rather uselessly against the restraints, too stubborn to admit that she wasn't going anywhere, her teeth bared as she growled at him. From the way that Elena was acting one would think that she was the animal not the other way around.

"God I love it when you guys struggle like that." An accent that she didn't recognize slipped out as the Vampire spoke to her, his fingers slipping up to slide along her neck in a way that had her shivering and not from repulsion either. "Where are the others?" He questioned softly, almost kindly. Elena shook her head, clamping her lips as tightly shut as she could manage. She may have been in hell but it would be her own hell to bear, she wouldn't subject her sisters to the same fate.

"Chi' es n'vimed nur redepe akash oxtaris verish ansier grawine barrious dittion rougela sanguire do somar grucier ellict ade impan." The blond Vampire cocked his head to the side as another one stepped forward out of the shadows of the room, his black curls hanging down in his face as he looked over Elena with a look of possessive hunger. The dark haired vampire smirked, his tongue slipping along his bottom lip as he watched Elena, "mon inik chi'els cret ortia." Laughing slightly he held up Elena's weapon, his eyes shining with mirth as he took in her startled gaze. Elena swore, turning her head away as the dark haired vampire stepped forward, running the tip of her blade down her cheek, a stinging line of red left in its wake.

"Are you gonna be a good girl and scream for me pet?" He questioned as he leaned forward to slide his tongue along Elena's blood stained cheek. Squeezing her eyes shut, Elena bit down on her bottom lip to the point that she could taste the liquid copper of her own blood, the tip of her own blades, the weapons that she had used to kill vampires countless times sliding down her arm in a shallow cut.

Elena clenched her fists, practically already feeling the pain that was going to be inflicted on her, but minutes passed by slowly and nothing had happened...

And then suddenly her blade as being shoved roughly through her arm with a sickening squelch, her sob of pain lapped up by the dark haired vampire, low mewls of pleasure escaping his lips as he watched the thick red liquid build before tracking bloody rivers down along her arm.

"Dition," He smirked his eyes focused on her fingers as her blood dripped steadily off of them to hit the floor under her.

"I'm going to get outta here...my sisters are gonna come from me." She lied with more bravado then she felt, her teeth bared as survival instincts kicked in, "And when I do i'm gonna kill you and its gonna look like child's play compared to what you're doing to me." He laughed outright then, blue eyes narrowing as he lapped at the dark red blood coating his fingers.

"They aren't gonna be coming for you pet." He smiled then his teeth stained bright red with her blood, his spit tinted pink, "Especially since they think you're dead."

Elena let her head drop forward, her breathing coming out ragged as his words repeated themselves over and over again in her head. Dead. Her sister wasn't coming for her and she was going to be killed in the basement. Sure she had been trained to accept that death was part of the job that she did but it didn't make it any easier on her fear... seventeen was such a short time to live, she was just barely beginning her life. Elena flinched as shoes slowly came into her line of vision and a hand reached down to touch her chin, tiling her head up, her blurry gaze settling onto the blond Vampire that had first talked to her before the other one had begun to torture her. A thumb stroked slowly along her cheek, wiping away the tear that she hadn't realized had fallen.

"just tell us where they are love and all of this will end." he whispered kneeling down in the pool of her blood that had formed on the floor, "I swear it to you, your sisters will not be harmed, we just want Klaus." Elena licked her lips, letting out a slow but rough breath, the room in front of her starting to swim as the loss of blood became more prominent.

"Just Klaus." She questioned with what little strength that she had left. The blond Vampire nodded, stroking his thumb along her cheek once more, his green eyes kind and full of concern, a look that seemed misplaced on the man that had stood to the side and watched as his brother tortured her. Sucking in a sharp breath Elena closed her eyes and prayed that her sisters wouldn't be home when the vampires went for Klaus, the address of their building coming from her lips as she exhaled slowly.

"Untie her Damon." Elena flinched, the room spinning even more as the dark haired Vampire that had stabbed her stepped forward with her blades again, sawing through the leather as easily as if it was hot butter.

"You always were weak Stefan." Damon snarled glaring at the blond Vampire that Elena now knew as Stefan. Rolling his eyes Stefan swept Elena up into his arms, mindful of her injuries. Elena sucked in a final sharp breath as he started towards the door of the darkened room, the room around her going black as finally blissful unconsciousness settled in.


End file.
